The present invention relates generally to keyboards, and more particularly relates to a keyboard having an octagonal guide for a key.
The use of computers is pervasive, and is becoming increasingly common through the world. Computers are typically used with accompanying peripheral devices, such as keyboards and mice. For an improved user experience in using peripheral devices, such as keyboard, reduced key wobble of keys is desired. Reducing key wobble provides a greater feeling of stability and a smoother typing feel. Another component of an enhanced user experience in using a keyboard is noise reduction. While keyboards today are much quieter than conventional typewriters, they still produce “click” sounds when the keys are pressed. Such a click sound is typically generated as a result of the key hitting the bottom of the keyboard frame as the key is pressed.
Keyboard users are also interested in keyboards that are esthetically pleasing including keyboards that are relatively low-profile and have a sleek appearance. Low-profile keyboards give rise to their own set of challenges in providing the user with an optimal feel during typing. For instance, a key should travel a certain distance downward when pressed to provide the user with a comfortable “full-stroke” feeling associated with a traditional keyboard. Low-profile keyboards often tend to have a reduced stroke distance compared to traditional keyboards, thus leading to a non-optimal typing experience in the key stroke.
Hence there is a need for a keyboard that is low-profile and has a relatively long key stroke, which substantially matches that of a traditional keyboard. Further, there is a need for a keyboard that has keys with relatively little wobble and thereby provides smooth typing performance. Additionally, there is a need for a keyboard that provides for relatively quiet typing.